warhammerrejectsfandomcom-20200214-history
Phoenix Isle Armies
Dracia Legions Legionaries The Legionaries make up the bulk of the Dracian Legions. They are the backbone of the dracian army, and they are known across the phoenix isle, and rightly feared by many. Equipped with a uniform loadout of weapons and armour, each man is clad in a suit of Lorica Segmentata, or Segmented plate armour, and wields a Scutum Tower shield in one hand, and Gladius shortsword in the other. Each man is also equipped with a pair of javelins known as Pila. In addition to this, a legionary is expected to carry a pack with 14 days worth of food and water, a shovel, cooking equipment. In order to maintain the extreme level of discipline and skill required for the Dracian legions to remain as successful as they have become, they undergo intense and rigorous training, allowing them to master every formation, tactic and piece of equipment at their disposal. As a result, the Legionaries are renowned for their unwavering stubborn discipline, even in the face of certain doom, allowing a vast legion to operate like a well oiled machine, to the point some who have seen them in action have described them as moving as fluidly as one gigantic creature rather than thousands of individuals. Scutarii While the Legionaries are the close range juggernaut of the Dracian Legions, the Scutarii are the mid ranged whirlwind of steel. With the same non combat gear and armour as the legionaries, Each Scutarii soldier is armed with a special shield known as a scutum dimidium. The soldiers are trained in pairs, and are deployed with the same partner they trained with. Each man has either a left or right scutum dimidium, designed to interlock with their partner’s shield. The interlocked shield is then planted down on the battlefield, forming a stable firing platform and a strong piece of cover from charges and enemy missile weapons. Each man is also armed with either a Ventus repeating crossbow or a Gravis heavy crossbow. The 2 men then enter a pattern, With one man taking cover and loading his weapon, while the other fires until he requires to reload, at which point they swap, This allows a near constant stream of fire from the pair while also ensuring only one is at risk at any time. Each man is armed with either 200 Ventus bolts or 50 Gravis bolts, both of which often have the tips coated in venom from toads, snakes or one of a number of other creatures before battle. However in case of the enemy reaching their position, or the pair running out of bolts, each man is also armed and drilled in the use of a Gladius Shortsword. While less skilled than the legionaries, this can still prove to be a nasty surprise to any enemy thinking them easy prey once the distance is closed. Legio Tormenta If the Legionaries are a juggernaut, and the Scutarii are a whirlwind of steel, the Legio Tormenta are the long ranged hail of death upon Dracia’s foes. The Legio Tormenta is the collective name for the many artillery weapons employed in the Dracian legions. these vary wildly, from rapid fire light ballistas, to heavy catapults capable of crushing the mightiest walls. The smallest and lightest of these is the Scorpio, the light ballista. quick and cheap to make, they are the most common artillery piece. Operated by 2 men, who between them carry and assemble the weapon, one man is trained in firing while the other is trained in loading. The weapon, due to its cheapness, is common, but is not very effective against foes with shields, and especially those with armour. The heavy ballista is a large artillery piece requiring often to be dragged by a horse to the battlefield on 2 wheels. While it is far more powerful than the previous, it is also less common due to its more difficult construction. It has been known however to be able to put a shot through a fully armoured shogunite horseman, his armoured horse, and out the other side, becoming embedded 2 feet deep into the tree behind them. Largest of the Tormenta’s weapons is the onager. It is also the simplest, as it is simply a large mobile catapult, designed for smashing down the gates and walls of opposing settlements. The most feared and most advanced weapon at the Tormenta’s disposal, is the Scatter-Slingshot. A relatively small weapon, it has twelve barrels, stacked three high four wide, each hooked up to a ballista like firing mechanism. Each barrel is loaded with a steel ball, about three inches in diameter. These can be fired either one at a time in quick succession or all simultaneously in one devastating blast. The weapon is equipped with a crank which when turned will automatically reset the last barrel that fired and fire the next one in sequence, while a lever on the other side triggers every barrel to fire at once, while resetting the lever resets every barrel on the weapon. Each firing mechanism is hooked up to a magazine of fifty or so steel balls, which automatically fall into place in the firing mechanism once it is reset after a shot, which combined with the crank allows a continuous stream of fire. The workings of the weapon are so complex that many assume it is simply powered by magic. Luckily for Dracia’s enemies, the Scatter-slingshot is a relatively new weapon, and thus has not seen widespread deployment in every legion, however it is only a matter of time. Legio Invicti The Legio Invicti are considered to be the greatest warriors at the disposal of the Dracian Legions. They are hand picked from the ranks of the legionaries, and only the best of the best qualify. The Invicti are used most commonly as bodyguards for their generals or for Dracia officials, or a military police force in the city the general or official is within, but on the battlefield they are often used as elite melee troops, hitting the enemy at weak points in their line or reinforcing weak points in the Dracian line. As a result of this role, and their unique weaponry, they receive extensive special training once chosen for the ranks of the Invicti. As well as having the same non combat gear as the legionaries, they wear a reinforced suit of Segmentata over a chainmail shirt, along with a distinctive crest upon their helm. They swap the typical Gladius for the Gladius Hastam. The Hastam is similar to the ordinary Gladius with one major difference. The handle is steel, and in a heartbeat can extend to around six foot long, turning the sword into a long bladed spear. The inner workings of the sword are unknown, and it requires special training as it is noticeably heavier than an ordinary Gladius. Paired with this weapon is the Scutum Hasta, their shield. The Hasta is designed almost identical to the Scutum, but with a gap in one side allowing for protection while also having a spot to rest the Hastam on in spear configuration, allowing an effective phalanx like shieldwall formation to be adopted, which is often used in urban situations or to protect their charge with a literal wall of Invicti warriors. They are also sometimes deployed on horseback when the general they are charged with bodyguarding sees fit to fight on horseback, and all invicti are trained in cavalry warfare. The exact number of Invicti varies from commander to commander as per their personal preference, but the largest group, at full legion strength of five thousand, is known as the Silver Legion, and are the personal Invicti of Consul Trajan. Mortem Clavae The Mortem Clavae are the mysterious terror of the Dracian legions. standing at around eight feet in height, each man is strong enough to lift a horse fully above their head. They are clad head to toe in armour of steel plate over chainmail, modelled to resemble the lorica segmentata of the legionaries. This armour covers every inch of their bodies, obscuring the man beneath from view, adding to the mystery of the Clavae. Their helmet resembles that of the other legion soldiers, but with a bone white skull mask beneath the vision slit, giving the impression to those they fight that they are battling the dead. Adding to this illusion, the helmet is nearly impossible to remove by force, If by some miracle someone forces the helmet off, perhaps with an oxen pulling it, the helmet rips the face off of the man beneath, exposing his skin-less skull. None know how the Clavae are recruited, how they are so strong or even what is beneath that armour. They rarely speak and have never removed their armour outside private barracks that none are permitted to enter. The only ones who know are those that provide them for the legions, the Factorem Mortem. The Factorem are an ancient order of men of learning, who have created many of the complex weapons used by the legions, such as the Scatter-Slingshot and the Gladius Hastam. It is unknown how exactly they create these warriors but few question this due to their usefulness. For this reason the Factorem hold the only hereditary seat on the Dracian Senate, although their representative is forbidden from being elected Consul. The weapons of the Clavae are designed to take advantage of their great strength. In one hand they wield a great cleaver like slashing sword with a hooked end known as the Klaive, and in the other, a steel mechanical shield with a stabbing blade just over the hand called a clypeus. They advance under cover of the shield and their armour into striking range before hooking their enemy’s shield with the klaive, wrenching it away from their body with arm breaking strength. at which point the top and bottom of the clypeus retract allowing it to be used like a swift punch dagger, which is thrust with great strength into a weak spot on the target, such as a joint or throat. This is often used to break phalanxes and shield walls, with the clavae followed closely by a team of legionaries or invicti, who rampage through the crack in the enemy formation the clavae has torn open. The clavae are, mercifully rare however, due to supposed issues with their creation. There is only usually a single cohort of 50 clavae per legion, a mere one percent of the legion’s numbers. Auxiliaries Lancearios The Lancearios are the spear infantry of the Dracian Auxilia. Due to the ease of use and construction and wielding of spears, they are the most common form of auxiliaries and are recruited from across the empire, but most prominently from the Thengeri. While not as well armoured as the legions, they are still well defended. Their armour is known as the Lorica Squamata, consisting of a cuirass of scale armour with segmented plate shoulders like on the segmentata. The spear has a long blade for both slashing and stabbing, with a shaft of ash. They also wield an oval shield of thick wood. The Lancearios are often deployed on the front line to meet an enemy charge similar to the phalanxes of some other nations, but due to the smaller spears and lighter shields, they are more versatile and maneuverable, while lacking the reach of a true phalanx. Sagittarii The Sagitarii are the archers of the Dracian Auxilia. Recruited from the shattered isles and most commonly chronos, they are deployed en masse to rain death upon the foe, often alongside the Legio Tormenta. Chronos has a long history of having skilled archers, providing bow wielding soldiers for the controllers of the island all the way back to the days of Lyca and the shattered wars. This pedigree shows in battle as their expert aim can often rival that of even the Cymriac Sotaroas archers. They are equipped with basic composite bows, crafted by the wielder as is chronan tradition. In battle they wear simple boiled leather armour known as Lorica Corio, offering minimal protection in comparison to the armour of other Dracian troops. Excursors Excursors are the Scouts and Skirmishers of the Dracian army. They are equipped with gladius, small round shields, and the same Lorica Squamata that the Lancearios wear, and are used like many skirmishers to screen the main advance an pummel the foe with javelins, or to scout out enemy positions before or during a battle. They are often recruited from the Thengeri, as their tracking skills, scouting skills and bravery are all greater than that of many groups under Dracian rule. They are sometimes deployed with packs of trained dire wolves to help track, and are trained to tear out the hamstrings of horses, making them an excellent cavalry counter. Levis Equites The Levis Equities are the light cavalry of the Dracia Auxilia. They are used in much the same way as the light cavalry of other armies, to run down light infantry and ranged infantry and scouting enemy positions as well as, under the right commander swiftly moving into the right position to perform a rear charge. they are equipped with Lorica Squamata, re-enforced lance like spears, gladius, a pair of javelins, and round shields of wood with a steel rim. They are usually recruited from the eastern half of the empire, and the lands that once used to belong to Shogunite Voldamia. Gravis Equites The gravis equities are the heavy cavalry of the Dracian auxilia. Riding atop the largest horses in the empire, clad in full segmented armour on both man and beast, they smash like a hammer into the lines of the empire’s foes. They are equipped with metal lance a large reinforced round shield and a spatha longsword, and are often deployed as bodyguards for the Dracian commander when the Legio Invicti are not available. As with the Levis Equities, they are recruited from the east of the Dracian empire. Cymrai Cymria’s professional soldiers are similar to the legions of Dracia. They are armed with a large oval shield, a javelin, a spear/shortsword, a personal longsword(These swords were often symbols of adulthood, as once a boy came of age the tribe/town/his own father would present the youth with a sword. This sword either having been handed down from father to son or recently forged. They represent ,amhood and thus are treasured and named. When a man dies he is either buried with his sword or it is handed on to his son should he have a son) Being larger than most other men makes them far more intimidating on the battlefield. They fight in strict formation and pummel their foes with a mass volley of javelins before assuming a shieldwall of testudo like formation with which take the oncoming charge. Each warrior wears a mixture of both chainmail and Lorica Squamata (Scales instead of bands) Dyn Gwaywffon Younger men who have yet to prove themselves in combat or complete their training are formed into warbands armed with javelins and well made spears. These act as a screen, forcing the enemy to disperse before either charging themselves or letting their more experienced, older brethren charge. These men are usually found in raiding parties, where their shock tactics work to great effect against their foes. Kluddobro The Kluddobro(Klith-ab-ree) are short-swordsmen, often accompany their spear armed brothers on raiding missions. They are mostly made up of unproven youths who wish to make a name for themselves and thus work in tandem with them often, following up their javelins with a charge Iaosatae The Iaosatae(Yo-sah-tie) are slingers, and are quite varied, some young, some old each one having been educated in the art of sling combat. They're quite skilled with their slings, which are fairly deceptively simple weapons. A sling bullet, when slung by a skilled man , will bury itself inside the target or break bones. With the sling being a cheap weapon to produce it makes it very affordable and thus are the most common ranged weapon used. Sotaroas The Sotaroas (Sow-tah-rows) are the professional archers of the Cymraic armies. They are well trained and disciplined, letting them deal with enemies from ranges far further than expected. Armed with high quality and often highly ornate longbows, these men can easily put an arrow in a stags head from over 200 feet. However, this high skill ceiling leads to them being a rare force numbering only a few men Hunters Hunters are far more common than Sotaroas. Armed with a mix of longbows and hunting bows these men are not overly disciplined, but they still able to rain hell upon the enemy when necessary. Tecieitos The Tecieitos (tek-ee-tos) Are armed with axes and javelins. They wear leather vests and an iron or steel helmet. They are light enough to move swiftly across the battlefield, allowing them to flank heavy infantry and strike them from the sides or flanks. Cymraic axes are not the largest in the phoenix isle, but their metalwork highly skilled so axe heads are often of great quality, meaning that the head would often hold it's edge for longer. Though even a blunt axe can be used to savagely bludgeon an enemy. Kluddargos Kluddargos (klud-arr-gus) These warriors are Cymraic champions who employ very specialised weapons. Their weapons, Longswords gripped in two hands instead of one, with especially heavy blades made to crush armour, they require years of practice to master. These men are often able to afford high quality armor, either in the form of chain shirts or actual half plate. In combat they often inspire their brethren to fight harder, but their special weapons give them a unique purpose: Annihilate enemy armour. Their great swings can split helmets, smash shields, and collapse cuirasses into the body. Cavalry is rare, the mountain environment leaving cavalry with little effectiveness, but not all of their land is mountainous and so a small force of cavalry is always ready for battle in these areas. Myecharn The Myecharn(Mur-churn) are light cavalry, fast moving and lightly armoured. Armed with several javelins and spears they are used to harass enemy formation and charge lone groups of infantry Teulu The Teulu (Tay-lee, or Tei-li.) are the personal bodyguard and are often close friends of their leader. Clad in the finest armour and riding only the strongest steads these men are the epitome of shock cavalry. Heavy cavalry is a foreign concept to the Cymraic military, but an effective one. The bodyguard’s mount itself is clad in very thick armour that has been hammered into an edge along the front of the horse, allowing for it to plow through enemy soldiers, of course this added weight does affect the mount, but not as much as a normal horse. Thengul Youngbloods Youngbloods usually tight knit groups of pup packs that serve as flankers and skirmishers they usually have 10-12 javelins a convex shield and a weapon passed down from their parents usually a sword, axe, or spear. they move fast and can ambush unsuspecting troops usually raining down javalins on their targets then moving in to finish them off. a single thane works as the leader of the pup pack and its guiding hand young bloods will follow the thanes orders with little to no question and work together as a well as a wolf pack Thanes The Thanes make up the bulk of the thengul armies but continue to stay in their pup packs which have now grown to be wolf packs their numbers doubling or even tripling with new youngbloods joining under them a wolf pack serves as the body of a thengul army or during raids it's the whole raid, a thane has switched out the javalins he or she carried when they were a pup and now carries a brace of throwing axes (usually 6) or throwing spears (3 at the most) they now also have reinforced their armor and shield making them more durable but unable to move as quietly or as fast as they used to. thanes act as sergeants and secondary commanders in the army leading their packs with the knowledge of experience to guide them. Hvingar The Hvingar are a step above their thane counterparts they lead the bear dens (several wolf packs usually ranging from 6-10 packs) they act as the generals and military commanders of the thengul, their years of combat and experience make them terrifying leaders and warriors they have forgon their ranged weaponry for a second shield or a great long axe there are usually 10 hvingar to a full den which make up the entirety of a clan all of which serve the jarl Jarls Jarls are the leaders of the clans they are also the strongest of the thengul (save the special troops) they are armed with one of the 15 blades of war ancient relics of the thengul that only a jarl or the king can wield (the kings blade Dragons kiss has not been held for centuries ) each blade is unique and sacred to the thengul so to hold one is the highest honor. jarls are armored with heavy chain and plates of steel, they carrie a shield but may not always use it (depends on the blade they carry) they are the strongest fighters of thier clans and act as the high general during times of war jarls answer only to the king, the elder council, and the primarch (had troubble thinking of a better word) of the golden band Kelthro The kingdom of Kelthro’s armies are indeed mighty, and have kept the southern deserts under their control for many centuries. The hardy people their lands breed make for tough opponents, especially within their own lands. Their armies are also skilled raiders, as regular slave raids are required to keep a steady flow of human cargo across the kingdom. Their armies are divided into 2 sects. The Professional soldiers, who are composed of recruits from the nation’s noble families, and the slaves. Professionals Indoda The Indoda are the professional infantry of the armies of Kelthro. The exact armament and equipment of the individual soldiers varies depending on his wealth, but most typically they wield a spear of ashwood, a sword or scimitar, a wooden shield and a high quality composite bow. This varied equipment load makes them perfect for their battlefield role, where they are held back from the front line and sent in to either support parts of the slave line that are wavering, or putting pressure on points of the enemy line that are similarly wavering. However the training required for each weapon results in them very much being jack of all trades master of none. For armour they typically wear a cuirass and helm of steel or iron, and boiled leather over the rest of their body. Sheshayo The Sheshayo are the Kelthro cavalry, drawn from the noble families who make their trade breeding and selling horses rather than men. They are equipped identically to the Indoda, varying to the same degree based on wealth. As with the other professional troops they are never deployed on the front line, but are held back until an opportunity for them to turn the tide presents itself, usually a chance to flank the opponent and rearcharge or pummel the foe with arrows from the flank or rear where they can maximise damage. The horses they ride upon outmatch the mounts of every nation other than the shogunite’s light cavalry in speed and agility, which makes them a thorn in the side of any opposing army. Elephantes Elephants are gigantic beasts native to the central deserts and savannas that make up most of kelthro. These gigantic beasts are usually not violent, but kelthro has made use of them for centuries, trained from a very early age to be beasts of burden or beasts of war. In battle they are clad in leather or iron armour, with a platform mounted to their back which mounts a pair of archers. Due to their bulk and the fact they usually can move at greater speeds than men on foot, they are used like very heavy cavalry, smashing like a hammer into enemy lines where their defenses are judged weakest, goring with their tusks and trampling with their mighty feet, while the riders rain arrows from above. The riders, known collectively as Elephantes, are drawn from the families that breed and trade the elephants, and are often the very men who trained the beast they now ride, giving them a strong bond with the animal. Behemoths The behemoths are beleived to be the largest native land species in all the phoenix isle. Native to the central tail feather peninsula, and in particular the delta of the river kuphila, they tower over even elephants. They are used by kelthro in much the same way as elephants, except due to their rarity, and increased size and strength, they are far more effective and expensive. In battle they are often used alongside groups of Elephantes, with the commander of the group mounting the Behemoth. In addition the Behemoth’s platform mounts a pair of ballistas, which while incredibly simple compared to those of Dracia’s Legio Tormenta, are still deadly effective. Slaves Ukungcola The Ukungcola, meaning the dirt, are the ranged troops of Kelthro’s slave army. They wear no armour, and only whatever clothes are deemed necessary, usually only cloth covering the necessary areas, and rarely shoes. they are armed with a simple sling which they use in their large numbers to pummel the enemy lines with tides of small rocks, as they are not deemed important enough to carry the bullets used in the slings of other nations. Their life expectancy should they be forced into melee or come under fire from more professional ranged troops is understandably low. Igundane The Igudane, meaning the rats, are the skirmishers of Kelthro’s armies. They are equipped identically to the Ukungcola, swapping the sling and rocks for several javelins. Like other skirmishers, they are used to screen the army’s movements and pummel the foe with javelins as they approach. Due to this and their equipment, their casualties are always very high early in the battle, and as such their morale is the weakest of the kelthro slave troops. Impethu The Impethu, meaning the maggots, are the most common soldiers in the slave armies of Kelthro. They are the melee troops of the army, armed with spears, boiled leather armour and wicker shields. They are deployed in massed blobs of infantry which clash with the enemy all as one, in an attempt to either overwhelm the enemy or expose weak points that the professionals can exploit. Their equipment and training may be poor, but their numbers usually make up for this fact, as they typically outnumber Dracian legionaries for example around five to one Isicabu The Iscabu, meaning the flies, are the rarest slave soldiers in Kelthro’s armies. Formed from Impethu soldiers who manage to survive enough battles, they are the closest to professional soldiers in the slave armies. Once selected, they undergo further ‘training’ to condition them to ensure their will in battle is at the highest it can be, as is their loyalty to their masters. In battle they are phalanx pikemen, equipped with thicker boiled leather armour, eight foot pikes, and thick wooden shields. When these relatively rare troops are available they are deployed on the front line of the slave armies, where their higher morale and experience are key in breaking enemy charges. Due to the conditioning they suffer through, they often come across as the only willing slaves in kelthro’s armies, causing many to speculate that they have been mentally broken. Shogunite Voldamia The armies of shogunite voldamia are almost exclusively drawn from the warrior caste of voldamia, descended from the warrior clans who once ravaged and conquered the nation centuries ago. Because the other tasks required to run a nation are handled by the other castes, the warrior caste focuses entirely on being soldiers, training from as soon as they are able to hold a weapon to fight, making them some of the most professional soldiers outside of the dracian empire. The warrior caste shares the views of their ancestors, believing that man and horse have a sacred bond, and when the two fight together they are the epitome of the warrior ideal. As a result almost all of the warrior caste ride to war atop such steeds, and look down upon those who refuse to do so. However, the reality of war is that cavalry are not ideal for all situations, and so every horseman is fully trained in infantry combat also, for situations such as a siege or should their horse die in battle. Jū kihei The Jū kihei are the heavy cavalry of the shogunite armies. They are the more experienced, rank and file cavalry of the shogunite armies and so make up the bulk of their forces. They ride upon Shaia-ba, the largest, strongest horses in the entire land. With such mighty mounts,the Jū kihei are indeed a formidable force, hitting the enemy lines like a mailed fist. The riders are clad in armour of steel plates, and wield the katana sword, a round steel shield, and either the naginata polearm yari spear or kanabo club. With such large heavy mounts and such well armed and armoured riders, the Jū kihei are a force to be reckoned with on the battlefield. Doragonraidā The Doragonraidā are by far the most feared horsemen in the entire phoenix isle. Formed from the most elite and experienced Jū kihei, they too ride upon Shaia-ba horses, and wield the same weapons as the Jū kihei, except with far more skill and of much better craft. In addition, both man and horse is clad in heavy armour, making them the most well defended cavalry in the land, dubbed cataphracts by the dracians. They are nearly unstoppable on the charge, but are slower than any other cavalry due to the weight of the armour. Kei Kihei The Kei Kihei are the light cavalry of the shogunite armies. They are formed from the rookies and least experienced soldiers, so they may gain first hand combat experience. Weapon wise they are similarly equipped to the Jū kihei, with a steel shield, katana sword, and either yari spear or naginata polearm. They wear much lighter scale armour however, to afford them greater speed. They ride upon Ku~ōtā-ba, the fastest and most agile horse breed in the land. With the speed this affords them, they are a perfect flanking force, as well as being adept at running down fleeing infantry, ranged infantry, and ranged cavalry. Sanpei Kihei The Sanpei kihei are the skirmisher cavalry of the shogunite forces. Drawn from the more experienced Kei kihei, they ride the same Ku~ōtā-ba steeds and wear the same armour as the kei kihei, but swap their steel shields and yari spears or naginata polearms for smaller wooden shields and multiple throwing javelins. In combat they are deployed alongside the Jū kihei, to provide mobile ranged support, pummeling the enemy with a volley of javelins just before the Jū kihei smash headlong into them, drawing their katana and joining the charge if need be. Ite Kihei The Ite Kihei are the Archer cavalry of the shogunite armies, They are drawn from the most elite Sanpai Kihei and bear similar equipment and the same steeds to battle, swapping the shields and javelins for the Yumi bow. They are deployed in the back line of the cavalry force, letting loose an unending storm of arrows as the army advances. Once they have closed with the foe, they split into 3 groups, with one group holding position keeping the enemy pinned with their continuous fire while the other 2 groups flank around, before letting loose upon the unprotected sides of the enemy force. Minpei The Minpei are a militia made up of the voldamian people outside the warrior caste. Armed with very basic boiled leather armour, wooden shields, and either the yari spear or the yumi bow, they are formed only in the occasion that a shogunite town comes under attack from another force or during the event of civil war. Those selected for the Minpei receive enough training for them to be a legitimate threat in a defensive siege, but are far from professional soldiers, and are often looked down upon by the horsemen of the warrior caste. Being the only purely infantry force in the shogunite military, they are the last remnant of the pre shogunite voldamian army. Category:Empires of Ashes